


La Fleur qui Chante, les Princes, la Bonne Fée et quelques autres

by Nelja



Series: Une question de pouvoir et de séries télé [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans laquelle Warren et Andrew sont deux princes presque charmants en quête d'un artefact magique. Et Jonathan est une bonne fée. Personne ne lui a demandé son avis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Fleur qui Chante, les Princes, la Bonne Fée et quelques autres

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Joss Whedon.

Il était une fois un prince qui vivait seul dans un château.

En fait, il n'était pas vraiment seul, parce qu'il avait lu beaucoup de livres, et il savait invoquer des démons. Aussi, il n'avait pas à faire la cuisine, ni la vaisselle, tout ceci était assuré par une horde de familiers, des démons en forme de chat, des démons en forme de corbeaux, des démons en forme de grenouilles, et beaucoup de démons en forme de démons.

Mais pour ce qui était de la conversation, ils étaient un peu limités, du moins quand le prince avait envie de discuter d'autre chose que des différentes façons d'arracher des entrailles, et qu'il n'avait pas envie non plus de jouer au poker. Aussi, il se sentait seul.

Un jour vint à passer un prince errant. Un autre prince, bien sûr, étant donné que le premier n'était pas errant du tout. Pour les distinguer, disons que le premier prince s'appelait Andrew et le second Warren. Juste parce que c'est plus simple.

Et si un imbécile se mettait à faire remarquer que ça n'aide pas du tout à distinguer, qu'au contraire on se mélange les pinceaux, parce que ces deux prénoms sont anagrammes à une lettre près, on lui répondrait qu'il n'a qu'à soigner sa dyslexie, et que non, ils n'ont pas de noms de famille. Ce sont des princes de contes de fées, après tout ! C'est déjà beaucoup qu'ils aient des prénoms. Mais il fait bien en recourir à ce genre d'artifices, dès qu'un conte fait intervenir plusieurs princes, au lieu d'un bête prince et une bête princesse...

Enfin bref.

Le prince Warren demanda l'hospitalité, et le prince Andrew la lui accorda avec joie. Le prince Warren était fort, courageux, et un aimable convive, même s'il regarait les démons d'un air soupçonneux, surtout ceux à têtes de démon. Le prince Andrew prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda le but de son voyage.

"Je vais chercher la Fleur Qui Chante qui guérit toutes les maladies." répondit le prince Warren.

"Est-ce pour soigner votre vieux père malade, ou quelque chose comme ça ?" Le prince Andrew se retrouva à souhaiter de toutes ses forces que ce ne soit pas pour guérir une princesse charmante et maladive.

Le prince Warren haussa les épaules. "Non, c'est pour l'étudier, et voir si je peux la bouturer et en faire commerce."

Ce n'était pas une raison très romanesque, mais c'était toujours infiniment mieux qu'une jolie princesse.

Quand le lendemain, le prince Warren se remit en route, le prince Andrew l'invita à revenir après sa quête, pour narrer ses exploits. Et le prince Warren, après avoir murmuré dans son menton quelques mots comme quoi non, ce ne serait pas un neuneu pareil qui allait l'assommer pour lui faucher sa fleur, accepta.

Le prince Andrew se retrouva seul à nouveau, mais de façon très différente. De jour en jour, il attendait le retour du prince Warren. Dans les premiers jours, il l'imaginait revenir parce qu'il avait eu un accident de sandale, ou parce qu'il avait décidé que finalement il voulait rester pour toujours avec le prince Andrew. Puis, quand il fut assuré qu'il était loin, mais pas encore assez pour avoir fait le trajet jusqu'à la Fleur qui Chante et revenir - il avait de belles et bonnes cartes - il imagina son retour de façon totalement abstraite. Et enfin, quand le temps estimé par lui pour faire l'aller-retour fut passé, il se mit à espérer de plus en plus fort, en même temps qu'il s'inquiétait. Peut-être le prince Warren avait-il rencontré son destin au bord d'un chemin, ou face à la Fleur qui Chante ? Ou alors, peut-être avait-il complètement oublié de repasser, et était-il déjà rentré chez lui, pour épouser une princesse éprise de grandes quêtes, de boutures et d'argent gagné ?

Finalement, il n'y put plus tenir, et alla invoquer un démon qui pouvait localiser n'importe qui sur terre et qui sentait les épinards, pour lui demander où était le prince Warren.

Le démon hésita, se gratta le nez, et demanda "Qui ça ?"

Le prince Andrew maudit la prudence qui avait poussé son invité à donner un faux nom, et dressa au démon une descriptions rapide et pas tout à fait objective du prince Warren.

"Je blaguais. Je vois parfaitement qui c'est. Ou plutôt qui c'était, parce que je n'arrive pas du tout à le trouver, là."

Le prince Andrew pâlit. "Il est mort ?"

"Soit tu as super-mal lu les spécifs de l'invocation, soit ton cerveau t'abandonne. Je sais parfaitement repérer les morts. Mais dis-moi, il allait où, ton mec, la dernière fois que tu lui as parlé ?"

"Il allait chercher la Fleur qui Chante."

"Tout s'explique ! Ouais, c'est un endroit où les démons ne peuvent pas aller. Ni même regarder. Bon, atchao baby, je te quitte, j'suis invoqué ailleurs."

Le prince Andrew se retrouva persuadé, à juste titre, que le prince Warren avait eu des ennuis en allant chercher la Fleur qui Chante, et il décida d'aller le chercher. Mais ces histoires de démons qui ne pouvaient pas entrer dans son royaume, ça l'ennuyait assez, vu qu'il était à peu près aussi doué à l'épée qu'un spaghetti, et avait l'habitude de compter sur ses talents d'invocateur pour se défendre. Que se passerait-il s'il rencontrait la Terrifiante Tueuse, ou si la fleur elle-même avait pour se défendre des épines et des dents ?

Aussi, il s'enferma dans sa bibliothèque avec des livres nouveaux, des qu'il n'avait jamais lus avant par manque d'intérêt, et décida d'invoquer une Bonne Fée pour l'aider dans sa quête. Les Bonnes Fées, vérifia-t-il, n'avaient aucun scrupule moral ou magique à se rendre au pays de la Fleur qui Chante.

Il fit son invocation, qui contrairement à son habitude ne comportait pas d'yeux de crapauds ni d'oeufs pourris, mais des fleurs sauvages et un flacon de rosée. Quand le nuage de fumée - rose - se dissipa, il se dit qu'il avait très probablement échoué. La créature qui se trouvait au milieu du cercle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une fée. A un démon non plus, il est vrai.

"Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé." dit-il - des années d'expérience lui avaient appris la politesse envers les créatures invoquées. "Il y a eu une erreur, je cherchais une Bonne Fée."

La créature essuya la poussière de son pantalon, et répondit d'un ton plaintif. "Mais je suis une Bonne Fée !"

Le prince Andrew la considéra.

"Mais, euh, vous êtes un homme !"

"C'est quoi ces clichés démodés ? Comment on ferait pour se reproduire, si on n'était que des filles ?"

"Et puis, vous êtes tout habillé en noir."

"Le rose me va très mal."

"Et, euh, vous n'avez pas d'ailes."

"Mais si !"

"Mais elles sont minuscules ! Comment vous faites pour voler avec ça ?"

"C'est de la magie, bien sûr. Je suis la Bonne Fée Jonathan. Normalement, on est censé choisir nous-mêmes les gens qu'on aide, pas être appelés par une invocation. M'enfin, je suis débutant, donc il vaut mieux que je ne sois pas trop difficile. C'est pas évident de rencontrer quelqu'un qui soit dans nos cordes. Ta quête est inspirée par un Amour Véritable, au moins ?"

Le prince Andrew rougit et bafouilla. "Oui. Tout va bien, alors." conclut la Bonne Fée Jonathan.

"Comment vous pouvez dire ça ?"

"Je peux Lire dans les Coeurs, ça fait aprtie des pouvoirs de base qu'on a dès le niveau 1. Par contre, pour Lire dans les Esprits, c'est pas encore ça, alors il va falloir que tu m'expliques ta quête toi-même."

Andrew expliqua, entraînant plusieurs hochements de tête approbatifs de la Bonne Fée Jonathan. "Ca me semble parfait. Prépare-toi, on y va."

Le prince Andrew eut beaucoup de mal à préparer un sac qui ne faisait pas trente kilos, mais comme la Bonne fée Jonathan lui avait assuré qu'aider comme porteur ne faisait absolument pas partie de ses attributions, il fallut bien s'y résoudre. Et le soir même, les voilà partis sur les chemins. Normalement, ils auraient dû fredonner une chanson, mais le prince Andrew était à la fois trop excité et trop inquiet, et la Bonne Fée Jonathan chantait faux de toute façon.

Le prince Andrew avait emmené une de ses belles et bonnes cartes, mais de toute façon ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à suivre la piste du prince Warren. Partout sur leur chemin, on racontait les exploits de ce vaillant héros qui avait abattu à l'aide de son épée des hordes d'orques, de trolls, d'ogres et de gobelins, sans compter une tarrasque ou deux. Et le coeur du prince Andrew s'emplissait de fierté - totalement déplacée d'ailleurs, mais la Bonne Fée Jonathan ne le lui fit pas remarquer, et les autres n'étaient pas au courant.

Ceci dit, c'était bien pratique, parce que ces chemins qui étaient normalement infestés de monstres se révélèrent vachement sûrs, cette fois-là.

Enfin, au terme d'un long voyage, ils arrivèrent au pays de la Fleur qui Chante. Ou plutôt, à la montagne de la Fleur qui Chante, parce que cet endroit était assez mal cartographié, sans courbes de niveau ni rien. sans doute les cartes belles et bonnes étaient-elles établies par des démons. Cela expliquerait des choses.

La Bonne Fée Jonathan en fut satisfait, car il faut dire qu'il commençait à se sentir passablement inutile.

"Alors tu vois," expliqua-t-il, celui qui monte tout droit sur cette colline sans se retourner pourra récupérer la Fleur qui Chante."

"Ce n'est pas facile ! On n'a même pas le droit de regarder le paysage..."

"D'habitude, à ce stade, les gens sont censés dire que c'est facile. Les difficultés viennent ensuite."

"Oops."

"En fait, il y a sur le chemin de nombreuses pierres. Chacune d'entre elle va passer son temps à crier dans ton dos pour que tu te retournes. mais si tu le fais, tu seras toi-même transformé en pierre."

"Argh ! Mais pourquoi ils font ça ? Ils ne veulent pas qu'on réussisse ?"

La Bonne Fée Jonathan s'abstint de troubler l'innocence de son protégé en parlant de jalousie mesquine et observa en hochant les épaules : "Ils sont ensorcelés, tu sais."

"Et je suis censé faire tout ce trajet en réussissant à ne pas me retourner une seule fois ?"

"C'est justement là que j'interviens !" dit la Bonne fée Jonathan en bombant le torse. "Je dois tout t'expliquer pour que tu ne t'y risques pas."

"Tu ne veux quand même pas que j'abandonne."

"Non, je veux que tu trouves une idée."

"Mais laquelle ?"

"Ben c'est à toi de trouver, justement."

"En gros, tu ne sers pas tant que ça."

"Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas comparable avec ce qui serait arrivé si tu étais grimpé sans savoir !"

"Dans les deux cas je n'y arriverai pas..."

"Mais si ! Tu es censé y arriver ! Tu es censé, si on s'en réfère au formulaire 123-C pour cette quête, avoir l'idée de monter en te mettant de la cire dans les oreilles, pour ne pas les entendre ! Ooops..."

"Ah, tiens, merci, je n'y aurais jamais pensé !"

Le prince Andrew trouva une ruche, se révéla totalement incapable d'enfumer les abeilles pour prendre la cire, aussi il demanda à un brave paysan expérimenté de le faire, il avait de l'argent après tout, c'était un prince, et ainsi non seulement il eut sa cire sans se piquer mais il fit oeuvre de charité. Puis il se fabriqua deux bouchons qu'il se mit dans les oreilles.

"Ca marche ?"

"..." répondit la Bonne fée Jonathan.

"Ah oui, je n'entends rien."

Le prince Andrew, le coeur content, commença à escalader la montagne, et si les pierres l'appelèrent il n'entendit rien, et comme il n'était pas complètement stupide il s'abstint de se retourner pour regarder si elle faisaient vraiment du bruit, si elles bougeaient des lèvres de pierre ou quelque chose. Et il ne fit même pas de pique-nique en chemin, car il aurait alors été presque sûr de regarder dans la mauvaise direction, à un moment ou à un autre.

Quand il arriva en haut de la montagne, il saisit la Fleur qui Chante. Et il ne se passa rien. Il fallut que la Bonne Fée Jonathan lui explique par un langage des signes complexes et imagé qu'il pouvait enlever ses boules de cire maintenant, et que ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi gland.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que la Fleur qui Chante portait ce nom car elle chantait effectivement.

"Comment je fais pour retransformer en gens les pierres du chemin ?" lui demanda-t-il, parce que c'était bien beau d'avoir la Fleur qui Chante, mais c'était le prince Warren qu'il était venu chercher, lui !

Le Fleur lui expliqua avec moult trémolos qu'elle soignait non seulement toutes les maladies, mais aussi pas mal d'affections plus graves, comme la transformation en pierre, et qu'il suffisait de la secouer au-dessus de chacune des personnes métamorphosées.

Le prince Andrew s'attela à la tâche. D'abord il se mit à chercher si une des pierres ne lui rappelait pas, par hasard, le prince Warren, puis après un échec cuisant, il se dit que ça ne ferait pas de mal de désensorceler tout le monde, en fait.

Malgré quelques malencontreux accidents du genre bandits de grand chemin ensorcelés à qui le prince Andrew dut faire croire qu'il était un grand sorcier (ce qui était techniquement vrai n'importe où ailleurs), tout se passa sans encombre, et le prince Andrew finit par retrouver le prince Warren.

Mais, alors que tous les autres se retrouvaient frais et dispos et partaient tout de suite retrouver leurs parents / fiancées / rayez les mentions inutiles (Le prince Andrew estima inutile de leur donner la date et le temps écoulé depuis leur pétrification, ils le découvriraient bien assez tôt), le prince Warren restait plongé dans un profond sommeil.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda le prince Andrew, en proie à un profond désespoir. "Pourquoi je ne louze que quand c'est vraiment important ? Pas que je préfèrerais louzer tout le temps, mais quand même !"

"Pour le réveiller," dit la bonne fée, "Tu dois faire cent pompes en chantant "Singing in the rain". "

"Quoi ?" demanda le prince Andrew. Il savait qu'il y avait parfois des quêtes stupides dans ce genre d'histoires, mais il ne savait pas que c'était à ce point.

"Je blaguais." Le prince Andrew se félicita d'avoir été suffisamment rusé pour ne pas obéir aux consignes tout de suite. "Tu dois l'embrasser, bien sûr."

Le prince Andrew rougit comme une tomate, mais il s'empressa de s'exécuter. Il faut toujours suivre les conseils des bonnes fées. Enfin, presque toujours.

La Bonne fée Jonathan observa la scène en essuyant une larme et en dissimulant derrière son dos un flacon d'elixir de sommeil réveillable par un baiser pour Bonnes Fées niveau 1.

Le prince Warren se réveilla, et fut un peu surpris de la situation - la dernière chose qu'il se rappelait etait d'avoir été insulté par un caillou et ne se retourner pour lui répondre - mais globalement il la prit très bien, et embrassa lui-même le prince Andrew longuement, avant de dire "Quand même, tu m'as fait attendre." Mais il ne le pensait pas sérieusement, et puis on avait déjà vu des cas bien pires, comme la Belle au Bois Dormant.

Le prince Warren rentra dans son pays avec le prince Andrew. Ils firent un superbe mariage, et le prince Andrew donna au prince Warren la Fleur qui Chante en cadeau de noces. Ils vécurent heureux, et firent beaucoup d'expériences et d'invocations !

* * *

"Andrew, tu écris quoi, là ?"

"Non, rien !" s'exclama Andrew en essayant de prendre l'air détaché avec toute l'efficacité du hamster pédalant dans la mayonnaise ou du voleur niveau 1 affrontant un dragon.

Ce fut sa sauvegarde. Warren dut croire qu'il prenait cet air embarrassé exprès pour attirer l'attention.

"Si tu essaies de nous faire croire que tu es en train d'écrire des conneries sur nous, ça ne marche pas." fit-il remarquer.

"Je vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça, de toute façon." grogna Andrew, le rouge aux joues, en fourrant les feuillets dans sa poche.


End file.
